Give me my gum back!
by berrychi84
Summary: This is a HirumaXSena Fanfic...so if anyone has a problem with Yaoi fanfics, then DON'T read this!


TITLE: I want my gum back

AUTHOR: F.D (as so many people know me...or Miss. Crazy)  
RATING: R  
WARNINGS: Mild language, Adult situations, and Sex  
PAIRING: Sena X Hiruma (Sena is played in 1st person, himself telling the story)  
DISCLAIMER: I dont own Eye shield 21, and I dont own the two main characters in this fic. I wrote this because I had a lot of time on my hands and I felt the need to write something different then I'm used to. Oh yes, and because I had just finished reading chapter 112 of Eye shield 21 and it's getting really good!

SUMMARY: Well, It starts off with every one training harder then usual because they made it to the Christmas Bowl. People are acting differently and there is a lot of tension in the air. Heavy rain brings the bowls date back three days, also causing an up rawr in the teams. Sena pushes him self too hard and finds himself spending the night locked up in the club house with none other that Mr. H himself! I don't mind comments, so when I finish each chapter, if people like they can leave a message. I'm always up for some critizing! I just love these too. They make an interesting couple. So does Shin and Sena. And Shin and Sakuraba...but that's for another day perhapps...and it's been done alot.

It was the 4th day before the Christmas bowl and we were training like mad. Every morning each team member got up at 4am to head to the field, or in my case, head to the streets to run. Practicing for 14 hours left every one exhausted, but hungry for me. It was nothing compared to the Death March, but this training was still hard. Perhaps it was because every one knew we were there; At the Christmas bowl, our target._ Their_ dream since they were little. Every Devil Bat player had tried their hardest to get here, not only for us, but for them. Hiruma, Kurita, and Musashi, Even if Musashi hasn't made up his mind about coming back to us. Kurita seems to be loosing weight because he is sweating so much! He worries a lot but, I believe he knows we will do exceedingly well. Hiruma, on the other hand, has calmed down a lot. He hasn't shot at any one for a long time, and some are beginning to think he is planning something, but I know he just doesn't have the time. And my self? Well, I'm trying to keep my reputation as 'Eye Shield 21'! A lot of people say that my attitude is beginning to change. And that I'm not as shy. That may be true, I mean hell! We have to put up with some crazy maniac shooting at us all the time!

On the eve of the bowl, it poured so heavily that the date was pushed back 3 days. This caused ever one more stress, and in turn more training. It was raining that day, and there was talk of flooding. Practice had run later then usual. The team was so tired and hungry by the end, not to mention worried about the bowl. As people started heading home, the remaining people were Hiruma, Mamori and my self. She didn't want to leave me alone in this weather, afraid I might catch a cold, but Hiruma eventually scared her off, making some lame ass excuse he'd watch me. I wanted to stay longer...I had to practice more! After a while the rain got heavier, and Hiruma came out of the club house. "Ehh Chibi. I promised that stupid woman I'd watch out for you. It's raining pretty hard. Take a break." Shaking my head, I continue running. "I huff must get huff Better!" Leaning against the door frame, the spiky haired blonde sighs. "Fucking chibi. Your speed is already 4.0. There is no way you can get any faster. You're looking to get an illness, and I won't have that. Not before a game. You're our star running back! Eye Shield 21!" I keep my fast pace up, trying to ignore the cold. "I have huff to get more huff Stronger!" I could feel my head burning up and my breathing becoming erratic, but I ignored the sensation and continued. That would be my downfall. I suddenly couldn't see properly and my legs froze up. Falling to my knees I clutched my chest and breathed heavily. Some how I knew Breathing more wasn't going to help, and so did my body, for I suddenly blacked out, hearing the running foot steps of my team mate.

It didn't take long before I awoke with a start. Sitting up I found myself to be in the club house. My wet uniform and been stripped off me and dropped in the hamper, and I lay in my boxers and t-shirt on the bench. Looking around I find Hiruma in the corner listening to music and surfing the web. He looks up and says, "Fucking brat! I told you to give it a rest. You better not be sick." I couldn't help but smile. Hiruma sounded like he was actually worried about me. Looking at my watch, I'm surprised to find it is 9pm, and scramble to get my cell phone. The demon quarterback mumbles something the slides my cell across the floor to me. "I called your parents. Told them you're staying at my house tonight." I froze. "Your house?" I ask. I had never been to Hirumas house before. This was a surprize...at least until I heard the laughing. "I'm defiantly not going out in this weather shorty...so we're staying here." I sigh. I knew it was too good to be true. Standing, he walked to a locker and pulled out some food he had stored. Throwing me a bag of rice crackers, he sits down again, blowing a bubble. "This is going to be a pain. Baby sitting...tch..." I frown. I hated being treated like a kid. "Hey! I didn't ask to be baby sat! I'm not a kid." Jumping up I walk over to him. "If you have a problem with me staying here, you shouldn't have told my parents you'd take me!" He gives me his usual evil glare. "Your so loud, fucking chibi! I'm trying to listen to something here. Do you want to get shot?" I back up a bit. _It was always like this! Why do I even try talking to him?_

Sitting down next to him after giving him some time to calm down, I open the bag of rice crackers and put on in my mouth, looking over at him. "What do you do on the computer any way?" Looking up and letting out a sigh, then looking at me bored-like, he replies, "I research stuff shrimp! And you're not helping." I look down. "Fine. What ever...I'll shut up..." Grinning, Hiruma pulls out his 'devil's handbook' and flips it to the 'K' section. "Sena Kobayakawa...sleeps in PS2 controller P.Js, has a teddy. He is afraid of the dark and the only girl he has kissed is Mamori, on the cheek, when he was 4." I turn and look at him horrified. "How do you know that! Give it here!" I tackle him without thinking and reach for the book, but he flips me onto my back and stratel/sits on me, holding my chest down. "Oh hoh hoh! You liked a girl when you were in elementary school, but she turned you down. Since then you haven't made any indication that you like any one. What's wrong? Are you a chibi chicken?" I bare my teeth. "S-shut up you! You don't know anything!" Smirking, he leans down stopping inches from my face and laughs. "On the contrary, I know all about you." My face gets flustered. It felt weird with this guy on top of me, this close to my face. Flipping through his book and pulling out a pen, he makes a little note. "Wha-what are you writing?" he grins wider. "Adding a side note that you prefer guys. Your very open eh shorty?" He jabs me in the stomach with the end on the pen. My eyes widen. "WHAT! THAT'S NOT TRUE!" He looks down at me from his book. "Oh really? Well...what if I did this?" Slowly leaning down, He places his lips on mine.

For a moment, it seemed like everything had stopped. My pupils thin as I tried to pull back. "EHH! What are you thinking? I don't like guys!" Thinning his eyes and smiling at me cunningly, he points down. "That's not what your 'little trooper' says" leaning up, my face goes pale, then beet red. "Whah! That doesnt...mean anything!" Grabbing a hold of my chin, he leans over, still grinning like a cat that just caught a mouse. "Oh my! What an interesting little runt you are..." my eyes scan his face._ Ah! He wasn't kidding! Hiruma the demon was trying to seduce me!_ I feel something at my shirt, and find it being ripped off. "Ahhch! Hi...ruma? What are you doing...?" Covering my mouth, he pulls something out of his pocket. Slinging something cold and metal around my hands, a gawk to find hand cuffs. "AH! Yours crazy! Let me go!" Placing a hand on my chest, and the other tips of his fingers at my boxers, I gasp. "N-No don't you-Ahh!" Slipping his hand down the only bottoms I had on and taking a hold of my length, I twitch. "Heh heh heh...Just as I thought. Hard as a rock..." Pulling my shorts down to my knees, he slams me against the wall and leans down. Placing the tip of his tongue on my end, I shiver.

Biting my lip, I try not to let out a moan as he took a hold of it in his lips. I couldn't let him know this was pleasuring me, no...Not yet. But he did something unexpected, that even my self couldn't recognize, causing me to let out a loud one. I have no idea where he learns this (less do I want to know) but it certainly felt good! Taking it all into his mouth and sucking, I grab his hair. "Nnnn! ahh stop...im going to...ahh...come..." My body had already started to twitch with pleasure as I let it go, spilling it all into the boys mouth. Panting deeply, I open one eye just in time to see him swallow it! Licking his lips, Hiruma crawls onto me, already loosening his pants. "Heh chibi...you have a pretty big 'friend' there for some one of your height..." Sliding me onto the ground, he kissed me again, this time exploring my mouth with his tongue. By this time, I was swimming in mixed emotions, but finally ecstasy came out on top, and my tongue went to greet his. Pulling away after a bit, he flips me onto my front and places a hand on my back. "This is going to hurt a little kid..." I go to turn and look but get struck with a odd piercing feeling. "GAH! Nnnah! It hurts! Ahh stop!" tears form in my eyes as he pulls me up and pushes me against the wall. He pushes in a little deeper, causing me to let my tears go and let out a cry. "AHH! Nn st-stop Hiruma!"

Placing his head on my sholder, he catches his breath. "N-not yet...kid. I'm going all the way" Giving a thrust, my eyes widen in shock; I catch my breath and clench my hands together in pain. "Gahh! Nnnah! Hiruma...that nnnah hurts!" He flinches and bites his lip, but lets out a little moan. "I'm going to...nahh...come" There is a blast of hot sensation inside me as the blonde lets out a loud cry. Falling back I land on top of him, panting. My body was still twitching from pleasure and pain as I leaned up and rested my head on his chest. His heart beat was erratic, beating so fast. I open my eyes slightly. "Why did...what was...are we..." He lifts my chin and places his lips on mine yet again, playing with my tongue. "You talk too much..." mumbles. My eyes close slowly, then I entirely black out, for the second time that night.

Waking in the morning, I find myself laying in only my boxers next to Hiruma, who is already dressed and on his laptop. Looking down he sighs. "Lord, you roll when you sleep..." Blushing, I sit up._ Was that a dream? It sure doesn't feel like it. With the pain in the rear!_ I move my tongue around in my mouth, the stop. "Hey...when did I..." Stopping for a moment he half opens his mouth, and then looks at me. "Hey! Give me my gum twerp!" He leans over and kissed me, taking the piece of gum I only just learned I had in my mouth. I look at him awkwardly after he moves away. "What...was that all...about? Last night I mean..." Not looking at me, he shrugs. "Test maybe. I don't know. I just acted on impulse. You should ask your self that. I mean you didn't put up much of a fight." He stops and grins evilly. Turning to me, he laughs. "HEH HEH! You just sold your self now shorty! YE-HA FUCKING CHIBI! Your didn't think about that did you? I can use this against you now!" I shiver. "Im...going to take a shower..." Standing, I limp off to the shower stalls. Turning the tap, I take off my boxers and watch, which read 8:05am, and stepped in. Standing in the hot water, I flinch when I feel arms rap around me. "Wha? Hiruma! What are you...?" He covers my mouth. "Shut it. You owe me Shrimp!" even with his hand over my mouth, I grin. Hiruma sure was...different...


End file.
